Whispers In The Dark
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: He will never let her be alone again.


Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I down own Skillet's Whispers in The Dark, all rights belong to Skillet.

Author Note: a very small Drabble I wrote while listening to Whispers In The Dark, a darker toned story that what I usually write. I might turn it into a full fledge story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Whispers In The Dark *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru looked to the sky, he didn't know when it happened, but he had fallen for his brother's wench. He had watched as his brother continuously screwed up and caused Kagome nothing but pain. But despite it, she still continued to claim, that she loved Inuyasha. He better then anyone, could tell that she was only lying to him and to herself. But even though she continued to lie about her feelings, he would wait, the right time would come that he would take her love.

Kagome closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She had had another fight with Inuyasha and needed to get away. She leaned back against the rocky wall behind her, a small cliff that overlooked the valley they had camped near. The smell of a sweet floral fragrance made her open her eyes, handfuls of roses down floated around her. Looking up she found herself straight into his arms bursting into tears, as he held her silently.

Darkness was beginning to set, gently lifting her his arms he held her silently as he jumped to the cliff above them. The stars in the night sky lighting the pathway that led back to her campsite. He knew that Inuyasha would not be there tonight, and the others had headed to a nearby village for information. He was not going to be leaving her to have to face the night alone.

He had left Kagome when he sensed Inuyasha returning early the next morning, believing that she would be safe enough in Inuyasha's care until he returned to watch over her, he had left to check on his castle. The setting sun alerted to him to his time return. Sesshoumaru looked the dark sky, a forbidden feeling coursing through him. Something wasn't right, his instincts were reassured of it when the smell of blood mixed with fear reached him. Speeding up he exited the trees coming up the clearly and a site that made worry course through him.

Alone and naked laid a broken and ragged Kagome, her hair swept out around her. Claw marks marred her pale skin, the tell tale traces of pink energy crackling along her fingers and skin. Inuyasha's horrid scent was drawing near, Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red but he forced himself to focus on Kagome. He had been fortunate enough to find her before Inuyasha could continue what he had started. He has had enough, he would be the one to guide her from now on.

Sweeping her into his arms, careful of her injuries, disappeared into the forest. He would never leave her side again, she would never again be left alone. Following the mountain edge that ran along his lands, he made his way to the hot spring beneath the western cliffs, whose waters had a healing properties. Underneath the cliff hidden from view laid a small hot springs, surround by a floral garden that thrived on it's waters. Setting her down carefully he stripped, laying his clothes and swords beside a large tree. Picking her up again, he carried her into the springs setting her into the water just below her chin, a claw caressing through hair washing away the blood.

The blood swirling through the water coating the roses that floated along the surface, dying them a crimson red. The waters began to work their healing abilities as her wounds began close. When her wounds were healed enough that she could be moved again he finished washing her clean of any blood left. She had began to stir slightly as he lifted her again and clothed her in his haori. Holding her in his arms as sat against tree, a claw gently brushing her raven hair from her face.

"I will never leave you alone again," she heard whispered into the dark.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
